plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Whose Cree is real ?
GwenFan120: Lady gaga? 9:29 Cree^^E: no 9:29 Cree^^E: she is stupid 9:29 Cree^^E: she is stupid lesbian 9:29 GwenFan120: Talk polish 9:30 Cree^^E: i can't 9:30 GwenFan120: why? 9:30 Cree^^E: because fuck you 9:30 GwenFan120: Do you like Jarrod? 9:30 Cree^^E: no ~ Przemek9514 has joined the chat. ~ 9:31 GwenFan120: Przemek? 9:31 Przemek9514: cześć 9:31 Przemek9514: hi 9:31 Przemek9514: cathy 9:31 GwenFan120: hi 9:31 Cree^^E: hi 9:31 Cree^^E: i hate you 9:31 Przemek9514: ? 9:31 GwenFan120: wait 9:31 GwenFan120: Przemek 9:31 Przemek9514: ? 9:31 GwenFan120: Don't talk 9:31 Przemek9514: ok 9:31 GwenFan120: stay quiet 9:31 Cree^^E: what's the > 9:31 Cree^^E: what are you doing ? 9:32 Cree^^E: idiots 9:32 GwenFan120: what? 9:32 Przemek9514: ? 9:32 GwenFan120: Do you like England? 9:32 Przemek9514: whats going on ?\ 9:32 GwenFan120: be quiet! 9:32 Przemek9514: hej kinga jak się masz ? 9:32 GwenFan120: Cree do you like England? 9:32 Cree^^E: what ? 9:32 Cree^^E: wait 9:32 Przemek9514: \she is strange 9:33 GwenFan120: i said be quiet! 9:33 Przemek9514: xP 9:33 Cree^^E: avril 9:33 Cree^^E: is 9:33 Cree^^E: the 9:33 Cree^^E: best 9:33 Cree^^E: and 9:33 Cree^^E: i 9:33 Cree^^E: hate 9:33 Cree^^E: you 9:33 Cree^^E: its me Mocky74 9:33 GwenFan120: Do you like England? 9:33 Cree^^E: its my 2nd account xD 9:34 Przemek9514: mocky ? 9:34 Przemek9514: -_- 9:34 GwenFan120: I said BE QUIET!!!! 9:34 GwenFan120: Cree 9:34 GwenFan120: Do you like England??? 9:34 Cree^^E: what 9:34 Cree^^E: yes i like 9:34 Przemek9514: me too xD 9:34 GwenFan120: Do you like Spain? 9:34 Cree^^E: I LOVE SPAIN ^^ 9:34 GwenFan120: .... 9:34 Przemek9514: dupa nie polka 9:34 Cree^^E: ? 9:35 Cree^^E: what he told ? 9:35 GwenFan120: I like sherbet. 9:35 GwenFan120: HA! 9:35 Przemek9514: a co ty polskiego nie kumasz ? 9:35 GwenFan120: oh no 9:35 Przemek9514: whats with her polish ? 9:35 Cree^^E: what 9:35 Przemek9514: ??? 9:35 Przemek9514: ???? 9:35 Przemek9514: ????? 9:35 GwenFan120: Mocky-Cree 9:35 Cree^^E: what ? 9:35 GwenFan120: Do you like EvaBridgetteGwenRocks? 9:36 Cree^^E: no 9:36 Cree^^E: czureja 9:36 Przemek9514: ? 9:36 GwenFan120: Mocky have said that she is her best friend, with me ~ Lulucas777 has joined the chat. ~ 9:36 Cree^^E: hi idiot 9:36 GwenFan120: I have an investigation ~ Lulucas777 opuścił czat. ~ 9:36 GwenFan120: You shut up 9:37 GwenFan120: I'm a detective 9:37 Przemek9514: xD 9:37 Przemek9514: detectiove gadget xD 9:37 Cree^^E: no comment ~ Mariaah67 has joined the chat. ~ 9:37 Mariaah67: um cree, wat was that all about? 9:37 GwenFan120: she isn't cree 9:37 GwenFan120: and neither mocky 9:37 Mariaah67: ik! 9:38 Przemek9514: yeah 9:38 Przemek9514: cree is cree^^3 9:38 Mariaah67: ik i realized that 9:38 Przemek9514: its cree^^E 9:38 Mariaah67: ik xD 9:38 Cree^^E: shut tp 9:38 Cree^^E: i changed my nick !!! 9:38 Mariaah67: haters gonna hate :) 9:38 Przemek9514: strange night 9:38 Przemek9514: xD 9:38 Cree^^E: shut up 9:39 Cree^^E: can i sing song for you ? 9:39 Przemek9514: 0-0 9:39 Cree^^E: can i ? 9:39 GwenFan120: no 9:39 Cree^^E: gawenfan is stupid 9:39 Cree^^E: and mariah is idiot 9:39 GwenFan120: What's my real name? 9:39 Cree^^E: przemek is idiot ~ Lulucas777 has joined the chat. ~ 9:39 Mariaah67: nd cree^^E is a fake n.n 9:40 Cree^^E: your real name ? 9:40 Mariaah67: i love it :) 9:40 Przemek9514: kaśka xD 9:40 Lulucas777: Hai. :3 9:40 Mariaah67: hi n.n 9:40 Cree^^E: your real name is......ASS 9:40 GwenFan120: Plz, everyone be quiet 9:40 Przemek9514: good 9:40 Przemek9514: xD 9:40 GwenFan120: What's my real name? 9:40 Lulucas777: Cathy 9:40 Przemek9514: mariah do you want join tot toal drama cinema ? 9:40 GwenFan120: i said something!!!! 9:40 Mariaah67: what is it about ? 9:40 Cree^^E: CATHY 9:40 Przemek9514: cinema 9:40 Przemek9514: movie 9:40 Mariaah67: mmm when does it start ? 9:41 Przemek9514: tomorrow 9:41 GwenFan120: I said be quiet Lulu 9:41 Lulucas777: @Gwenfan, it's Cathy 9:41 Mariaah67: D: 9:41 Cree^^E: i know it 9:41 GwenFan120: and everyone 9:41 Lulucas777: Well then 9:41 GwenFan120: No, it's not that my name 9:41 Przemek9514: do you want link ? 9:41 Mariaah67: sure